Black and White's Romantic Misendeavors
by Charlemange
Summary: White loves Black and Black love White. The problem is, they don't know how to communicate their feelings toward each other. And, as a result, they end up in less than desirable situations. This is a Comedy/Romance, NOT FOR CHILDREN. My first time writing such a genre of story. (This is a story transferred from another account, but altered in many ways. I am the owner of both.)


**Black and White's Romantic Misendeavors**

Author's Notes: (Originally a story on a separate account, but I'm fusing the two accounts together so this story will now be located on this account. I apologize for the inconvenience. In return, I'm adding more jokes into this story.)

Backstory:

Black had begun his Pokémon journey at the age of 14, older than some but still considered young for his age. With him on his journey were his friends Bianca and Cheren who were his friends ever since childhood times. Bianca was the quick to excite, but slow to act type while Cheren was the complete opposite due to his interests in studies. Besides Bianca and Cheren though, there was one more person that Black considered his friend; that person was, the one and only, White. White was the the same age as Black and the rest of his friends and due to that began her journey at the same time. But, the perplexing thing about White was that she never exactly had the same heart felt consent of wanting to go and become the very best trainer in the world as did the rest of Black's friends. She, you could say, had ulterior motives (Wink); so why did White decide to go on the journey if she never actually had the passion to do it in the first place? The truth was that she had a very cliché secret that no one knew about, or so they thought, and that secret was that she was deeply attracted to Black. Thus, her passion developed from a deep resentment of seeing the one and only man she loved leave. And in an act to get Black on his good side she decided to follow the same dream Black had, become the Pokémon Champion which was at odds with her previous dreams and goals. Actually, scratch that, her new goal of becoming the Pokemon Champion was not at odds with her previous goals as her only goal had ever been was to become Black's one and only lover.

And so begins the Romantic Adventures of Black and White.

_And now the story begins _

**Part one: The woman's bane, Bianca**

"Oh Black, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" screamed an ecstatic White. In return Black only responded with a sly smile and with that he started to lean in.

(Now in White's view)

"I can't believe that were finally going to do it! Deep breathes White, deep breathes. Come on Black, just lean in a little more and…" just about when Blacks lips were about to connect with White's the whole scene reverberated into a burst of light and screams. "White, White wake up already were going to be late to get our Pokémon, and if were late then I won't be able to get that adorable Osswatt!" screamed a certain annoying voice with which White had an infinite loathing for now. White moaned and inch by inch started getting up while moaning "you female dog, curse you", but before she could successfully get up a purse flew and smacked White right in the ass. A moment of silence was in effect, but it was broken by a delayed scream. Not just any scream though. White screamed so loudly that even Arceus the god of all things took notice, but he ignored the sound entirely as Arceus cared not too much for the suffering of lower beings. But muttered a few words in annoyance anyways "pathetic humans, just die already."

_Transitioning back to White's bedroom_

"That was a fine smack I heard, nice ass White. That will get you far with Blac…" before Bianca could finish her words an ecstatic White jumped atop of Bianca and started smothering her with a pillow, while yelling "It's not what you think! It's not what you think!"

"Bleeemggbh, I can't …. Breathe! White get your body off of me! I'm sorry… need air!" Understanding Bianca's please, White reluctantly got off of Bianca and paused before punching Bianca in the face knocking her across her room and into the wall.

Recovering quickly, Bianca responded to the punch sleazily "Nice fist White that will get far with Blac…"

"SHUT UP BIANCA," screamed White "No one's fisting Black! Unless, of course, it's me!" Understanding what she just said White blushed furiously and screamed to herself "What? AHHHHHHH, now you got me going on your inappropriate sex puns, you dog!"

"K" said Bianca, nonchalantly, but with a smile.

"What, no apology! You should be grateful that I don't kill you or rip apart your stupid oversized purse!" yelled a pissed off White. Bianca only gasped at the threat "No, no nothing but that, I love this purse, it was on sale for Arceus's sake!" With that Bianca started fondling her purse while whispering to it "Don't worry, mommy's here, mommy's here…"

"Your idiocy never fails to surprise, Bianca. Compared to you, I AM A GOD." White trying to make a point of her omnipotence started to stand up, but failed in act of screaming.

"My bottom! It feels like I got whipped by a Bulbasaur! Ah, the feeing! It's …, … Wonderfully… BAD!"

"Ah, White I didn't know you liked S&M, I should tell Black about this interesting development," Bianca, snickering, "And then I'll give him my purse as equipment."

"I said wonderfully bad!" screamed White.

"You do know that our watches have a record function, right? And luckily for me, I keep my recorder on every minute just as a diary. But with a little altering, I can make any words, spoken by someone, work in my favor. Just listen, White: **In a robotic voice: Recording from 8:14 A.M. My bottom! It feels like I got whipped by a Bulbasaur! Ah, the feeing! It's …, … Wonderful. ," **smiling, Bianca continued "So, if you would kindly, please listen to my demands."

…

White remained speechless and totally obedient.

…

"White, as you may know, today is the day we get our Pokemon and if we don't get our Pokemon then that means I won't be able to get my darling Osswatt. And if that happens then I'm going to tell Black all about our interesting development," said a grinning Bianca slyly, with a finger in her mouth.

Shocked silly by Bianca's threat White quickly got up, acting almost like a robot, and put on all her cloth and packed everything she needed for her adventure, hopefully with Blackand no one else besides Black.

"That's a good girl," spoke Bianca in a malevolent voice, but immediately after White prepared spoke in her normal, cheerful voice, "Alright, Let's GOOOOO!"

**Extra: (The whole time Bianca controlled White, White was thinking of delightful things she would do with Bianca once she received her Pokémon. Such as burning Bianca alive with a Tepig on a stake, whipping her with a Snivy and drowning her with an Ossawatt. Yes, drowning Bianca with her own favorite Pokémon.)**

Walking outside, Bianca pointed towards a figure in the distance, "Look White, it's Black! Isn't he handsome?! Look at that masculine walk and those abs of steel!"

Questioning Bianca's vision, White responded with "That's Cheren… you fool."

"Oh…, …."

"You have a thing for Cheren, don't you," said White inquisitively.

"Whaatttt? Like, nooo, hehehehe," smiled Bianca

"You're too easy to read. Tell you what Bianca, I won't tell Cheren anything if you delete that message on your watch based on our earlier confrontation K? It's a lovely exchange."

"You have it all wrong White! It's not like I'm in love or anything!" screamed a blushing Bianca.

The figure that Bianca had pointed to a minute ago came up and remarked "What's up Bianca and to you as well, White."

"Whatttttt, don't sneak upon me like that Cheren. It's embarrassing!" said a blushing Bianca, caressing her face in embarrassment.

Cheren, confused by Bianca's reaction nodded in response and stood in his place without movement while White responded much more sadistically.

"The dogs lie, they must be punished," said a threatening White, "Delete."

Faced with no choice, Bianca responded with "I understand" as she obediently activated her watch and deleted the aforementioned 'message'. In confirmation the watch responded with "**MESSAGE DELETED, 8:30AM**."

"Excellent," nodded White in response to the deletion.

"What's going on with you two," remarked Cheren, but continuing, "Doesn't matter though, I deal not with trivial matter, look it's thy Black." While talking, Cheren pointed towards a boy's figure in the distance. The shadow highlighted a teenage boy's signature cap, cargo pants and his poke-bag, all very reminiscent of a new Pokémon trainer.

Listening to Cheren's words and confirming with her eyes, many fantasies of White's started to disperse in her head, "Oh Black, fondle me and never stop. WAIT, erase, erase, I'm the worst, I'm dirty as hell, just kill me!" screamed White in her head.

White's imagination, however, lasted longer than she thought and with that time Black had already approached them and shockingly remarked "Are those condoms White!" Utterly shocked with the response White opened her eyes and was released out of her daze by a monstrous face of Bianca. "So are those condoms or not White?" asked a very curious Bianca.

"What, no, these are silicon packets Bianca!" "Are you sure White?" "For Arceus's sake if I wasn't sure then I would probably be pregnant by now Bianca. And also check your eyesight, Cheren is not Black and these packets are not condoms, they are freaking silicon packets!"

"WOAH, so you have slept with men already!" White then took a moment to compute what she had just said to Bianca and with that she realized her careless wording to her horror.

"Ahhhh! Dammit now it sounds like I have already slept with men, what should I do, ahhh Black's here and he's just ahhhhhh!," taking a moment to think coherently White responded with a smile, "I'm pure Black, you'll be the first to dirty me!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
